In order to provide more power with an internal combustion engine, without changing any of its integral components, such as cam shafts, cylinder heads, pistons, etc., it is possible to supply a larger volume of oxygen and fuel at the proper ratio to the cylinders. The induction of this larger volume of oxygen/fuel mixture produces more power because on each cycle of the engine more oxygen and fuel is available to be burned, which has a direct relationship to the power output generated by the engine.
This can be done in several ways. One common way is to use turbo chargers and blowers to increase the inlet pressure of the fuel/air mixture delivered to the combustion cylinders. Both turbos and blowers induce a mixture of fuel and atmospheric air to move at higher pressures to the cylinders.
Another way is injecting oxygen in the form of oxygen-rich nitrous oxide into the air inlet manifold of the engine so as to increase the amount of oxygen received in the cylinders during each cycle of the pistons. When more nitrous oxide is delivered to each cylinder, more fuel can be delivered to the same cylinder, and more power is generated during each cycle of the engine. The least costly of these procedures is the use of nitrous oxide and fuel injection.
Fuel and nitrous oxide injector nozzles have been developed in the prior art for delivering fuel such as gasoline and nitrous oxide to the air stream moving to the combustion cylinders. Nozzles of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,476.
In the conventional operation of internal combustion engines, low torque is generated at low speeds and higher torque is able to be generated at higher speeds. The injection of fuel and nitrous oxide enables the enthusiast to increase the engine torque, particularly at the lower speeds, but continuously throughout the increasing speeds. A problem with the immediate increase in torque at low speeds is that the drive wheels of the vehicle tend to spin and therefore lose traction with the road. Therefore, it would be desirable to moderate the amount of torque generated by the engine at slower speeds, and increase the amount of torque at increasing speeds so as to control the slippage of the wheels against the road surface.
While the fuel delivery nozzles that deliver fuel and nitrous oxide have been successful in increasing the performance of internal combustion engines, the mounting of the nozzles in optimum locations about the engine and its components is sometimes inconvenient and impractical, so that the car enthusiast is deterred from modifying his/her vehicle to include the nozzles.
It is to the solution of the foregoing problems that this invention is directed.